


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by Quefish



Series: The Fantasy Fish-bowls [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fishbowl, Finger Sucking, Ineffable Inktober, Kinktober 2019, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Swordfighting, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: More fun with the Fantasy Fishbowl.Crowley's role play fantasy is beyond his expectations. Here there be pirates.Done for Day 7 of Kinktober: VictorDone for Day 8 of Ineffable Inktober: Pirates





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

Victor/Pirate

_Crowley stood in front of Aziraphale, holding the fishbowls and a coin. He flipped the coin, Aziraphale called “Heads” … “Tails. My turn!” Aziraphale pulled a slip out of Crowley’s fishbowl. “Pirates? What does this mean, dear?”_

_”I just want us to fool around, dressed up, maybe a sword fight or something? Just some piratey roleplay.”_

_”I assume you want the style of pirate seen in films, not actual pirates?”_

_”Er, yeah. Movie pirates. Real ones … would not be fun at all.”_

_”Alright … see you tomorrow night, love.” He smiled and kissed Crowley as he walked away to began planning. _

~~~~~

The living room looked different, it looked like a wooden cabin. There was a knock on the door. “Come!” 

The door opened and Crowley walked in, dressed in black trousers that were loose, billowing shirt, and tricorn hat, which he took off as he closed the door. He had no idea what to expect, he was an actor with no script, his angel would lead, and he would follow. “Cap’n? Heard you wanted to see me.”

Aziraphale had foregone his normal coloring scheme, and as he stepped out of the shadows, Crowley gasped and his brain stopped. The black breeches and stockings, the midnight blue shirt, black waistcoat with silver accents, black jacket, low heeled shoes … it made his eyes look bluer, his hair even brighter, his pale skin luminescent. It reminded Crowley of Paris, only the exact opposite. “I did. I assume you know why?”

“Can’t say I do.” Crowley began fidgeting with the hat in his hands, trying to distract himself from staring. He wasn’t expecting to be so turned on already, but that _costume_ was stunning on Aziraphale. He waited to see what Aziraphale was planning, falling into the character.

“I have many on this ship fiercely loyal to me, and others who have long been with me, but admittedly can be hired by coin. I have heard that despite being a guest on my ship, someone I rescued and allowed to live out of respect for a fellow captain, you have been whispering of mutiny and intend on taking over my ship. Is this true?”

Crowley’s head came up sharply. “Don’t stain my honor, Captain Fell. If there’s been talk of mutiny, it didn’t start with me. I have heard it, though.”

“And why would you not have come to me with this?” The angel noted the change in his name and quickly came up with a new one for his demon. “Have _you_ no respect for a fellow captain, Captain D’Mon?”

Crowley bit off his smile at the name and pressed on. “What, I just knock on your door and tell you that men who’ve been with you for years are talking about a coup? Would you have believed me?”

Fell had to admit that Captain D’Mon had a point. “No, I suppose I’d have wanted proof.”

“Proof like, making sure that men who had unwavering loyalty would hear about it and come to you, perhaps?”

“Are you saying to were the little birdy, D’Mon?”

“Tweet tweet, Fell.”

That changed things a great deal. Fell was relieved his initial assessment of the fellow pirate had been true. “Well, I suppose I should better prepare for the eventual attempt. How is your sword arm and footwork? Care to help me brush up?”

“Excellent, of course. Care to wager, give incentive?” D’Mon’s yellow eyes twinkled with mischief. “Within reason, winner gets something they want from the other.”

Fell pondered this, he wasn’t sure there was much D’Mon could offer him.. “Could you define within reason for me? I’d like to know what I am agreeing to.”

The wily pirate smirked and nodded. “Glad you asked, Captain Fell. Within reason means not your ship, for one. Nothing that can hurt or damage the other or the other’s property. A favor, let’s say. Negotiable if needed.”

Fell licked his lips as he thought, and wondered if he had imagined the other man’s eyes flicking to watch the movement. This could be interesting indeed. “I accept the terms, Captain D’Mon. Choose your weapon then.” Fell gestured D’Mon toward a wall that had a few swords available as he turned and retrieved his own. He removed his jacket, hanging it up before turning back to the room.

Fell stood next to his desk and watched his fellow Captain carefully choose a sword, following his graceful movements and watching his clever fingers skirt over the selection before choosing a blade. He sneaked one last glance at D’Mon’s backside as he turned back to Fell. 

“This’ll do me. I don’t care to die today, Fell. Sparring only, yes?” D’Mon stepped forward and the blonde met him in the middle of the room. He tried to not stare at his opponent too obviously, but the effect of the jacket taken off was breathtaking. 

“Of course, D’Mon, I have no desire to damage you, and appreciate you saying the same. Prepared?” Fell adopted a fighting stance and D’Mon mirrored him. With a nod from the guest captain, the match began.

~~~~~

D’Mon took a tumble over the desk, narrowly bringing his blade to block. “Are we fighting to points, Fell, or first victory?”

“One match is not really practice, I don’t think. Best two of three?” Fell waited for D’Mon to come back around the desk.

“Fair stakes.” He stepped in, swinging low.

~~~~~

A high yelp rang out. “Did you really smack my ass with a sword, Fell?! That has to be the oddest distraction tactic I’ve ever seen.” D’Mon was on the floor, having lost the first point. Fell offered his hand and helped him back to his feet, smirking.

“All’s fair in pirating, friend. I take advantage where I can.” The two faced off and began again.

~~~~~

Fell was sprawled on the floor, sword out of reach, D’Mon’s blade pointed at his throat. “Point is yours, D’Mon. Unimaginative to use my move back to me, though.” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” D’Mon grinned and helped Fell back to his feet. He watched closer than perhaps he should have, when Captain Fell bent over to retrieve his weapon. D’Mon felt a small amount of gratitude for the looseness of his trousers. 

Fell turned and the men faced off for their final point match.

~~~~~

D’Mon had the advantage of speed, Fell had the strength. The last point was hard fought, and despite being literally backed against the wall, D’Mon had no intention of giving up yet. “I hope you don’t think this is a victory yet, Fell.”

“Of course not. However, you simply must admit that there is little chance of you getting out of this.” Fell had his full weight holding the captain in place, swords crossed at their chests.

“You’d be wrong.” D’Mon leaned forward and kissed Fell on the lips. Fell gasped and took a step back, dropping his sword in shock. D’Mon advanced, sword in hand, held level to Fell’s chest. “Yield, sir.”

“That was … you … that’s cheating!” Fell was backing away from his opponent’s advance until he hit the desk behind him.

“How so? You smacked my ass and I didn’t cry foul, Fell. ‘I take advantage where I can’, I believe was your response? I took advantage.” He stopped as his sword was only inches away from Fell now. “Do you yield, Captain Fell?”

Fell sighed and held his hands up in front of him. “I yield, Captain D’Mon. Well fought, sir. Care for a scotch as we discuss your victory spoils?”

D’Mon smiled and lowered his weapon. “That sounds good, thank you.” He walked away to put his sword away and bring Fell’s back to him. “This is lovely craftsmanship, Fell. Well befitting a skilled swordsman as yourself.”

“Skilled swordsman.” Fell scoffed as he brought the glasses back and half sat on the desk in front of D’Mon. “Couldn’t even defend my own ship. It’s lucky for me you _aren’t_ planning the mutiny, I’d not stand a chance.”

“Shouldn’t believe that. _I_ don’t. If you were anyone else, I’d have taken the forfeit.” The captain looked at Fell.

“What do you mean? Why would you not have done whatever was necessary to take the victory regardless of how you are fighting?” Fell looked genuinely confused.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to kiss anyone else, Captain.” He placed his empty glass on the desk and stood close to Fell. “The victory wouldn’t have been worth it with someone else, not as it was with you. So, shall we discuss my prize?” He looked into Fell’s eyes intensely. 

Fell felt himself growing warm, and put his glass down as well. This had taken an unexpected but not unwelcome turn. “Very well, what do you want, D’Mon?”

“Firstly, I’d like to tell you that you look stunning, those colors do wonders for you.” He watched the blush creep over the captain’s cheeks. “Next, I would like to kiss you again.”

“How many favors do you believe you’ve won, that you are able to state it in list form?” Fell was breathing a bit harder as his mind whirled with possibilities. 

D’Mon shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe after the first two, you won’t mind what else I would ask for. Do you agree to the first terms?”

“Well, the first has been done already, and I thank you for the compliment. The second … “ He considered his options as he licked and bit his lip, watching the other man focus on the movement again. “Very well, Captain, I agree.”

“Excellent.” D’Mon gently positioned Fell fully seated on the desk and spread his knees with his hips. He framed the blonde’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. 

Fell gripped the edge of the desk as D’Mon licked into his mouth, mapping out his tongue and teeth leisurely. Fell’s breath hitched and without noticing it, he leaned forward to keep D’Mon’s lips when he backed off. The victor huffed a laugh against his mouth, “See what I mean, Captain? Would you like to carry on to more terms?”

“Yes, well. I'd like to hear what you have on your list next first?” Fell breathed heavily against D’Mon’s lips. 

“You’ve such a lovely face, Captain Fell. I’d like to know what it looks like looking up at me with my cock in its mouth.” D'Mon ran a finger down the captain's cheek looking into his eyes. Fell gaped at him. "Yes, much like that, Captain Fell. Do you agree to my terms?"

He stepped back, giving Fell room to move off the desk if he wanted to. D'Mon watched the man's face, and gave a small smile as he began untying his trousers.

"Now, hold on a moment, Captain D'Mon, really." Fell stood from the desk and took a step toward D'Mon. "How would my crew view or respect me, knowing I'd been on my knees for another?"

D'Mon didn't stop removing his trousers as he answered. "Were you planning on announcing it? I certainly wasn't. There are some secrets that are a Captain's to keep. And how your tongue feels on me while I get to look into those eyes of yours ranks Number One of the list."

Fell watched skin come into view, once again silently conceding D’Mon’s point. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t look away as the other captain’s boots and trousers came off and were tossed to the side. He was now only covered by his long shirt; Fell believed it was too long, but it was also not lying flat. D’Mon was aroused, with more than a passing interest. He didn’t even notice that he had licked his lips again.

D’Mon did. He gave a light smirk as he pulled his shirt off, now standing fully naked in front of Fell. He took himself in hand and barely skimming his skin, tickled up and down his shaft, watching Fell. “No one ever has to know, Captain. You know, your tongue is being wasted licking your lips when I am here, waiting to be tasted.” Fell made a small gesture, asking D’Mon to come closer. “No, Captain. If you agree to my terms, you’ll come to me. Right here.” He pointed to the floor in front of him with his free hand. 

Fell's eyes met D'Mon's, and he took a shaky breath. His gaze flicked down again to where D'Mon's hand was grazing his cock and felt himself stepping forward to the spot D'Mon had indicated. Fell looked him in the eyes, watching his face. D'Mon deliberately flicked his gaze at the floor, pausing a few seconds to make his meaning clear, and then looked Fell in the eyes again. 

Fell swallowed nervously, nodded, and slowly took to his knees, holding D'Mon's gaze. D'Mon's eyes darkened, lust clouding the gold and narrowing the black slitted pupils. "I must admit and warn you, Captain, I've never been on this end of this position before. This may be disappointing for you." 

"Captain, this is already better than I imagined. Don't think you could ruin it." D'Mon gently gripped himself at the base and said in a voice that was soft but inviting no question that it was not a request, "Open, tongue out."

Captain Fell felt a shiver down his spine. He'd been a captain so long, he couldn't recall the last time anyone gave him an order. His eyes dropped to the cock in front of him before he said, "Yes, Sir," did as he was asked, and no more, holding still as he waited.

Captain D'Mon nearly came right then, hearing that refined voice say those words to him. He gripped himself tightly, but couldn't have stopped the quiet hiss from escaping if he wanted to. He reached down and cupped the Captain's chin in his palm as he brought just the head of his cock and placed it on Fell's tongue. "Good boy. Eyes up here, please. … very nice, Captain. Close your mouth, just hold." 

D'Mon didn't blink, not wanting to miss a second of those blue eyes looking up at him. He felt the saliva building up in Fell's mouth and a smile curled his lips. "Very good, Captain." He pulled back until the tip was resting on his lips before pushing back in. He moved his hand from Fell's chin to curl around his ear and tangle in his curls as he set up a leisurely pace, dipping deeper into his mouth with each thrust. “Stunning … you look stunning, looking at me. I knew you would. Your mouth feels as good as you look, Fell. You should be proud.” 

Fell knelt before D'Mon and allowed him to enjoy his mouth, realizing quickly that this was far more arousing than he'd anticipated. Feeling the soft skin on his tongue, the gentle press in the back of his mouth, the intensity of D'mon's stare, the words spilling out of him … He _was_ proud, and he became suddenly aware of his own erection. His eyes blinked closed and a muffled moan escaped him. He gripped the sides of his breeches to keep from touching himself.

Fell’s moan traveled up D’Mon’s cock and made his torso muscles flex. He thrust more firmly, but no faster, still going no farther than the back of his mouth. More muted moans made their way to his ears. “Eyes on me, Fell.” He licked his lips as Fell opened his eyes again. “Oh, Captain. You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am.” He chuckled as a more pronounced moan escaped the kneeling man. D’Mon let out a sound of his own as the captain took initiative, bringing him deeper and bumping into his throat gently. D’Mon allowed this for a moment before holding Fell’s head still, going back to the shallower thrusts before slowing to a stop, just the head resting on his tongue again. Fell whimpered as he tried to move again but was held firm. “Careful, Fell. I’m hoping to not be done yet. Care to renegotiate?”

Fell nodded quickly and D’Mon smiled at him. “Excellent.” He slowly slid as far into Fell’s mouth as was comfortable and watched his eyes roll back again. He tutted. “The original terms apply, Captain. Eyes on me … Now, waistcoat and shirt off.” Fell nodded again and started to slide his head back, looking up into the captain’s eyes.

D’Mon allowed himself to glide almost fully out of his mouth before closing his fingers in Fell’s curls and smirked. “No. My orders were waistcoat and shirt off, and you’ll do so as you are.” 

The blonde’s breath hitched, and his eyes rolled back again, but snapped back to D’Mon before he could be reprimanded. He nodded his understanding and D’Mon brought himself to the back of Fell’s mouth again, his head falling back with a sigh. He took a moment before looking back down, nodding. “As you like, Captain Fell.”

Fell held D’Mon’s gaze as his fingers fumbled through the buttons of his waistcoat. He pulled it off awkwardly as his head was held firmly in place and he folded it as well as he could without looking, earning a huffed laugh from the captain. He blinked, an eyebrow raised as if daring D’Mon to comment on his actions while his cock lingered near his throat. The captain didn’t comment, simply smiled with his own eyebrow raised and gestured to continue.

Captain D’Mon was grateful that Captain Fell was a formally dressed captain. Having a button down shirt served him nicely and he watched as each button came undone, the dark blue fabric parting slowly, and slivers of pale skin with white blonde curls peeked through. “Lovely, Captain Fell. I’ll say again, the dark colors do wonders for you. Luminescent almost.” Fell whimpered, feeling the compliment seeping into his skin. He again folded as best he could without looking and laid it to the side with his waistcoat. “Well done, Captain. Very well done.” 

D’Mon slowly dragged his cock out of Fell’s warm mouth with a sigh, stepping back as Fell tried to keep contact. “Be still. I want to look at you. Eyes forward.” He began to circle around the kneeling man, smirking as he followed orders. He leaned back on the Captain’s desk, and lazily stroked himself, admiring Fell’s strong back and shoulders. His hands flexed, anticipating having his hands on his hips. 

He came closer, skimming his free hand over Fell’s shoulder and back. The Captain leaned over to whisper in Fell’s ear, bringing his hand around to drag his fingertips through the hair and pinch his nipple, causing a gasp. “You are truly beautiful, Captain. And such good posture, even when kneeling. If you’d been slouching at all, I’d never have noticed … this.” D’Mon was now squatting in front of Fell, and reached out to graze his fingers over Fell’s erection. He grinned as Fell’s mouth fell open and couldn’t decide whether to gasp or moan. His cheeks pinked nicely as he struggled to hold D’Mon’s gaze, instinct being that he’d still want that instruction followed.

“Would you like to negotiate further, Captain Fell?” D’Mon continued to rub the front of Fell’s breeches, watching the play of thoughts and emotions flit over his face as he thought. “I only have 3 more desires of you, Captain. Have you enjoyed being the spoils of my victory so far? Wouldn’t you like to know more? Have more? Feel more? _Do_ more?” He trailed off each question, enjoying Fell’s eyes losing focus for a few seconds after each. 

Fell had not foreseen any of this, but it all felt indescribably _right_. He tried to focus on D’Mon’s words again, and he nodded. “No, Captain Fell, that isn’t enough. I need you to answer me, I won’t have you claiming dirty pool later. Which question are you answering?” He stood back up, gripping the base of his cock, preparing for whatever that decadent voice said. “Eyes on mine, please.”

From his knees, Fell couldn’t take his eyes away from D’Mon’s erection. He took a deep breath and looked up. “Yes, Sir, I’d like to continue negotiating the spoils of your victory, as I have enjoyed it greatly thus far … and I … I want more, Captain D’Mon. Please. What would you have of me?”

The captain moaned deep in his throat, grateful he’d anticipated what that voice would do to him. “You have no idea what hearing you call me Sir does to me. I’ve had the thought to simply finish on you as you said it. But I would be stealing so much from myself, it’s not worth the pleasure.” He stepped forward, took Fell’s chin in hand and caressed Fell’s tongue with two fingers, which Fell eagerly began sucking on. “I would have your mouth again. Then I’d have you stand remove the rest of your clothing and bend over your desk for me to enjoy your body. And thirdly, I’d lay you on your desk and watch you stroke yourself to orgasm.” Fell had fisted his breeches as D’Mon spoke, moaning around his fingers, his eyelids fluttering but never fully looking away. “Would you like that, Captain Fell? What say you to my desires?”

Fell reluctantly allowed the fingers to slip from his mouth. “Yes, I want all of that, Sir. Please, may I?” He opened his mouth, bringing his tongue out, just over his teeth, as he had when this began. D’Mon gripped his hair tenderly and hissed as he slid back into the warmth of Fell’s mouth. He stroked in and out firmly, looking into Fell’s eyes, for as long as he could before gripping himself tightly and pulling away. 

“Stand up, Fell. Take off the rest and then be still.” He circled the man as he took off his shoes, breeches and pants, and stockings, folding each, and then stood still again. D’Mon continued slowly circling and ran his hands over the soft skin of Fell’s back, down over his bottom to his thighs, and then up over his stomach to lightly scratch around his nipples. He brought his hands up to grip his jaw and took possession of his mouth, capturing his lips passionately, swallowing every moan and whimper, feeding himself on the sounds of Fell’s pleasure. 

He backed him into the desk and stepped back, offering his fingers again. Fell took them and before long he was bent over his own desk and his knee was hitched up onto the desk, spreading him wider. D’Mon carefully opened Fell, taking his time to enjoy the tight heat on his fingers, and thinking ahead to when it would be his cock buried in the Captain. He frequently had to grip himself again, listening to the wanton sounds coming out of Fell. He had held himself back so often, he wasn’t planning on doing it again. 

Once prepared to his liking, he came up behind Fell and paused. “Last chance, Captain Fell, to renegotiate.”

“No, thank you, Captain D’Mon, Sir.”

D’Mon went back on his promise to himself and gripped once more, staving off his orgasm. Once calmer, he began to sink into Fell’s body, gripping his hips as Fell keened and arched his back. He brought his hips flush to Fell’s flesh and felt him push back a bit. “Greedy, Captain Fell. Don’t worry … “ He chuckled, gripped Fell’s hips more firmly, slid back and then strongly drove into him. Fell panted, and he pushed back again. D’Mon took that as permission, unspoken though it may have been, to fully savor this experience as he desired. 

He pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, hearing the breath being knocked out of Captain Fell with every thrust, punctuated with moans, whispers asking for “more, please, Sir.”

D’Mon gave as requested, laying vigorous claim to his body, one hand brushing over any skin he could reach. “You are a worthy prize indeed, Captain Fell. You worried you’d be a disappointment, and I’ve. Never. Felt. Anything. So. Exquisite.” He punctuated each word, forcefully thrusting into Fell who was crying out a litany of “Yes” and “please” and “Sir” as euphoric tears ran down his cheeks. 

“You are so good, such a good boy, my Captain is, taking my cock so well … “ D’Mon suddenly gasped, pulling Fell back onto him as he continued his blissful assault before coming deep inside his body. “You rapturous creature, remarkable … I’d name a ship for you if I had one.” Fell whimpered as he pulled out of his body. “Come up here, beautiful … lie down. Show me, touch yourself for me. Eyes up here.”

“Please, yes, Sir.” Fell gripped himself and began stroking himself breathlessly as he focused on D’Mon’s eyes. Fully yellow from corner to corner, belying his own avid enjoyment. He felt the tight coil low in his abdomen as he chanted to Captain D’Mon. “Coming, coming … “ His head knocked back to the desk with a lustful cry as D’Mon pulled his hand away and sank his mouth onto his cock as far as he could and sucking on him powerfully. Fell’s hands moved into D’Mon’s hair gripping tightly as he thrust his hips with mindless abandon as his orgasm rushed through him. 

D’Mon brought him back down with gentle licks and kisses along his shaft until Fell’s hands relaxed and dropped out of his hair, and his legs collapsed back to the desk. D’Mon kissed his way up Fell’s abdomen and over his chest, to his throat until he finally landed on his lips. “Amazing, Captain Fell. Thank you, truly a worthy reward you’ve given me.”

There was a shift in the air as the cabin disappeared and the living room came back into form. Aziraphale’s arms wound around Crowley’s neck as he was pulled upright continuing to kiss him lazily. “Crowley, that was magnificent.”

“Was all you, Angel. You inspire me, fan my lust.” Crowley mumbled and smiled against his lips as they continued to kiss around their words.

“I love you so, Crowley. You are a wonder in my life.”

“I know, Angel. And I hope you know as well.” 

“I do, my Demon. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I'd love to hear your comments!
> 
> I know I am behind of the Inktober prompts, but they keep running away from me! I had planned on little 1000 words or less entries, but here I am with this monster! LOL
> 
> I promise, that even if it takes me forever, I'll have all of the prompts filled. I hope you stick with me for them!


End file.
